


What's Happening Here?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, F/M, background OT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, Jack is dead, yes? Let’s assume, for the intents and purposes of this prompt, that the body he’s in right now is too. Like, no heartbeat. No need to breathe. No blood flow.Cue awkwardness with his partner (I’m partial to Bunnymund, but anyone works - Tooth could be fun for a change!) when they’re getting it on and realize that hey, Jack actually isn’t physically capable of an erection or many other such funsies - I’m no biology major, I can’t atm rule out any others in particular, but lets assume there are other things he can’t do because heyy, kinda dead here.Can be fluff or angst, I don’t care. But ultimately, I’d prefer a happy ending."So, obviously the thing to do would be to write this as an early part of the Apotheosis AU/Eldritch Abomination Polyamorous Whatever. Obviously. Like, very shortly after the events of the movie. Basically, Jack recognizes that he should be having a problem, but he isn’t. Tooth doesn’t think there should be a cause for worry, yet. (And maybe I skewer one other trope in here as well.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	What's Happening Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/30/2015.

Tooth slid her leg between Jack’s, making a point to slowly drag her thigh against the promising bulge in his pants, while she continued to kiss him, slow and deep. He made a little moan and reached up to run his fingers through the feathers on her back. He tried to pay more attention to the ones right at the base of her wings, maybe he even was trying to massage the muscles there, which actually was a really good idea, even if he was a bit too distracted to execute it right now. Tooth didn’t mind. It was totally understandable. She hadn’t planned to demand a lot of finesse from Jack–she was the first of the Guardians to get a chance to be with him, and who knew how long he had been alone beforehand?–though if he picked up on everything the way he was picking up kissing…  
  
_No, no,_ she thought, even as Jack caught her lip between his teeth and made her heart pound dizzyingly quickly. _This is my first time with Jack, I’m not going to rush it, I’m going to take it slow as I can, follow his lead, I know how to get what I want more than he does…_  
  
He pushed her up and away just a little, and Tooth watched his lazy smile change to an expression of mild puzzlement. “Hey, Tooth, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“Well.” Jack briefly scrunched up his face. “This might be awkward, and it’s definitely not that I’m not having fun, but why is this,” he gestured vaguely, “happening?”  
  
Tooth scrambled off him only to stare at him with eyes wide and mouth open, the picture of astonishment and consternation. “What?” she squeaked.  
  
“No no no!” Jack said, sitting up, spreading his hands reassuringly. “I was only talking about my own body.”  
  
“Uh…well…” Tooth looked him over, from his messy hair to his light pink blush to his kiss-reddened lips to his clothed erection that, depending on how this conversation went, might have to stay that way today. “So…since you have a body very close to that of a human male…”  
  
Jack blinked at her before going even redder. He flopped back on her bed, covering his face with his hands and laughing. “I didn’t mean,” he gasped between bouts of giggles. “You don’t have to–you don’t have to give me the talk, Tooth!”  
  
“Oh thank goodness!” She fell on her side next to him, letting her own laughter join his now.  
  
“Can you _imagine_? Us getting that far and me still somehow not knowing what a boner was?”  
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
  
“I’m three hundred years old! How could I have managed to avoid–”  
  
“Stranger things have happened! But–oh man–and just to answer the question I thought you were going to ask, I’m one hundred percent human downstairs.”  
  
Jack’s blush returned. “I–I confirmed that before I agreed to meet you here today. I asked North. Because that was essential to my plan…”  
  
“Your plan?” Tooth asked, and Jack stuck out his tongue and wiggled it. Tooth got the giggles again and scooted closer to him, swinging her leg over his hips. “That’s a pretty good plan, but what about this?” She ground against him and felt his erection start to grow again.  
  
“Tooth–Tooth!” He placed his hands on her hips, stilling her. “That was my question.” He looked away. “There’s no sexy way to bring this up. In my memories, I saw that I died before I became Jack Frost. It explained a lot. Being cold to the touch, not having to eat or sleep, but right now–me getting it up is definitely appropriate, I just don’t understand how it’s possible.”  
  
“You’re not cold to the touch right now,” Tooth said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “And most dead people don’t fly, or make jokes, or _cause winter to happen on time_ , so…” She smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re not quite human anymore. I’ll understand if you need more time to think about it.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Jack said, leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers. “I just always thought I was…human, with superhuman powers, instead of plain not human. Maybe that sounds silly, but there’s a difference to me. And even after seeing my memories…this body feels just like I remembered it.”  
  
“Exactly like?” Tooth asked. “Usually there’s a noticeable difference between the body and the memory. Unless…unless your body is only your memory of your body,” she finished softly.  
  
“How could that be possible?” Jack asked, wanting to laugh, but finding himself unable to.  
  
“I don’t know how, but I’ve seen it done. Memories of other bodies, used to shape new ones. You’ve seen it done, too. There are usually errors. Ear holes. Nose holes. Things like that get forgotten. But the bodies were never theirs to begin with. You, building yourself…I expect you’d remember almost everything.” She ran her fingers through his colorless hair.  
  
“Doesn’t that scare you? It kind of scares me! I’m not like the Old Men, I…”  
  
“You’re right, you’re not. That’s why you don’t scare me, Jack. You seem pretty stably physical to me.”  
  
“Well, I’m not going to let go of my body when you’re wrapped around it.”  
  
Tooth laughs and holds him closer.  
  
“Guess I’ll worry about the rest of it later,” Jack said with a grin. “So…” he opened his eyes as wide as possible, matching them with the most innocent expression he could muster, “oh Tooth, can you teach this poor, naive, teenage boy’s self-idealization of a body all about sex? There’s ever so much I don’t know and–” he broke off into a groan as Tooth sucked a hickey onto his neck.  
  
“Save that act for North,” Tooth said, once Jack quieted.  
  
“What, really?”  
  
“Sure! It’ll be hilarious, trust me. You didn’t tell him when you were going to come and try to seduce me, did you?” she asked, pushing Jack onto his back.  
  
“Questionable word choice when you’re throwing me onto the bed for the second time this afternoon. But no.”  
  
“So say you’re nervous or something, it’ll make enough sense.”  
  
“I can’t believe you want me to prank North the first time we’re together,” Jack said, helping Tooth remove his sweatshirt.“  
  
"Mm, true, forget I said anything–”  
  
“It’s great!” Jack pulled her down for a kiss, making sure to use his teeth. He grinned at Tooth’s slightly glazed gaze when he broke the kiss. “That’s who I am, after all, no matter what I’m wearing.” He gestured at his skin.  
  
“Oh– _exactly_ , Guardian of Fun,” Tooth said with a wide smile. “Now let’s put your powers to the test!”


End file.
